


Unusual Reencounter (Foxy X Male Reader)

by Sky_239



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Human Foxy, M/M, Self-Insert, foxy x reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26018977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sky_239/pseuds/Sky_239
Summary: What was supposed to be just another task that "you" wanted to finish quickly, soon turns into something 10 times bigger.With no barriers to getting a job, you now have one as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. But the reason for this comes from the past that now would be returned in a "different" way.
Relationships: Foxy (Five Nights at Freddy's)/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Unusual Reencounter (Foxy X Male Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> And another one-shot of FNAF X Reader, this will be my last. Now I have more projects to work on and soon more things are coming.  
> I hope you like it, good reading!

You're at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. Despite being 19, you still had to come. His parents asked him to take his younger brother. Although it was a thousand times better to have refused, you remember the reward for all the good deeds you will have at the end of the month.

Still, it was still boring to be there. Even though you went there when you were younger, something about this new pizzeria is making you uncomfortable. That doubt took away your boredom and you start to face everything until you find an answer.

Nothing seemed to be the problem, there were many things from the other pizzeria, drawings, toys, posters, .... The answer lies in them, more specifically in the robots that are in them.

Called Toy's, these were the robots that are the new attraction of the pizzeria. It was impossible not to notice the similarity between them and the old animatronics, which by the way were gone.

You start to remember everything that happened with them, it was a true classic of that time. Her birthdays before entering adolescence, and now little in adulthood, have always been there.

Joy never left that place, especially the four characters, Freddy with his singing, Bonnie playing his guitar, Chica serving everyone with what seemed like a smile and Foxy very playful, besides being the most courageous pirate of the seven seas.

The longing soon appears, and with it the doubt about what happened to others. You watch your brother having a little fun away from you. Without knowing who to talk to, you end up seeing two employees near the hall connected to the party room.

\- Hey, where are the animatronics? - The two employees were looking at you confused and you would have to be more specific. - I'm talking about the other Freddy Fazbear's animatronics.

\- Ah, now I understand, they are in that room. - He pointed to a room at the end of the hall. - I wouldn't want to see them if I were you. - You move forward determined but the other employee stops you.

It was bad boy, but only employees are allowed inside. - The determination to see them again soon disappears from your heart. - There are others now, why don't you get distracted by them? - Question trying to cheer you up.

The frustration of the council, coupled with the failure to be able to see them, makes you go to the exit. When you are close to leaving, you remember that your brother is still there. Trying to think of something to forget about everything that happened, you end up seeing something at the entrance.

It was a warning with something that couldn't be read from the inside. You go outside where it says "Wanted a Night guard ". At the same time you remember that if you get the job, you can see the other animatronics.

There is nothing to stop you from trying. It was the idea you had in mind as you ran back to the pair you saw earlier. You do not delay to find them, the two soon notice your presence.

\- See how quickly you were happy? - Says victorious to the other next to him.

\- That's not why I came back. - Affirms seriously making the other employee laugh weakly. - I saw that there is a vacancy available for night guard and I want to apply.

\- Ah, I understand, you're just doing this to see them again, right? - He speaks in a childish tone but still curious. You say yes, a little impatient. - Okay, come on, I'll take you to the boss.

\- Okay, but can you keep an eye on my brother in the meantime? - The other says yes and you are grateful. - It's the one in the blue pants and black t-shirt. - Point to him before following one of the employees.

The path is short and after 2 minutes you enter a room where there is a man who appears to be the chef of the pizzeria. The employee soon says why you are there:

\- Oh, right Jeremy, I'm going to start the interview. can go. - Jemery says goodbye to you and closes the door. - Sit down boy. - You soon do it a little surprised because you didn't expect it to be so fast. - I'm James, and I'm going to ask you some questions. What's your name ?

\- Y / N. - Says a little nervous as you try to look at him as long as possible. James asks you to give a description about yourself. - W-well, I'm a little agitated and I like music a lot, usually an environment with many people is what I like. - Speak trying to be convincing. You mention that you always liked to come to the pizzeria.

\- Um, right so you wanted to apply, but tell me would you have a problem working at night? - You answer that you can easily spend the night without any complications, because you have done this several times. - Very well, you seem to fit the necessary specifications and show a great interest .. - His silence makes you glaze in his eyes. - Okay, I'll hire you.

\- Thank you very much! - You get up and greet him happier than before, now sure that you will be able to see your favorite animatronics again.

\- Well Y / N, would you mind starting today? - You soon answer that it would be an honor. - Got it, come back at 23:00. his shift starts at midnight and runs until six in the morning.

\- Perfect, see you later. - You wave at him as you leave his office. As soon as you return to the main hall, you will find Jemery, who soon understands the reason for your smile. - I got it!!! - You celebrate without leaving an ounce of happiness behind.

\- Um, I want to see all this happiness when I feel what it is like to be here at night. - The attempt to scare you has no effect on you.

\- Wait and see. - Says without fear and determined not to disappoint James. - Where's my brother?

\- Over there with Mangle. - He points to a room where at the entrance there is a big box.

Time Skip

At 10:48 pm, his walk back to the pizzeria was reminiscent of the events that took place at his home after breaking the news. His parents were very happy and his brother asked if he could go with him. You promised to take it when you could.

After entering the pizzeria, Jemery and James are in the corridor that connects the main hall to the rest of the pizzeria. The two introduce you to everything in the pizzeria, which takes a considerable amount of time, but you still have 20 minutes before your shift begins.

You do not miss the opportunity and go to the room that is now allowed to enter. Curiosity about what's inside makes you think a thousand things, when the door is wide open the scene is not as exciting as expected.

It was a small room and looked abandoned since it was created, but what you wanted so much was there. The group of original animatronics, but they were completely different from before, their memories showed them shining so clean and impeccable operation.

Now they seem to be more than 80 years old, with their parts all stained and parts missing, not to mention the dust that had taken over much of their body.

Amid all that chaos, in a slightly less lit part was his favorite animatronic. Foxy. He looked the most worn, one of the ears didn't even exist anymore, in the place there was only a part of what looked like his "skeleton". Her two arms were with huge holes, but not as big as her exposed wired belly. His legs were even worse.

Even though the sad reality is ruining your hopes, you now need to get back to the real world. When you leave the room you look at your watch five minutes ago that your shift started.

You run like never before to your room that was presented to you before. Now the long process of watching the pizzeria begins at dawn. Everything seems to be very easy and quiet, until after 6 minutes a phone on your desk starts ringing:

The sound of it gives a slight fright and makes you grab it to answer.

\- Hello? Hello Hello? Hello, welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. I'm here to talk about some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and help you start this exciting new career. Now, I want you to forget everything you may have heard about the old place, you know. Some people still have a negative impression of the company. That old restaurant was left to rot for a long time, but I want to reassure you, Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun and, above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk during the day. Is not cool? - Clear your throat - But most importantly, they are all trapped in some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator from a mile away. Hell, we should be paying to keep it. - His voice is the most boring in the world and it seems that nothing he says seems to be important. But the boredom would be even greater and you leave the phone on. - Now that said, no new system without its ... folds. You are the second guard to work at that location. The first guy ended the week, but complained ... about the conditions. We transferred him for the day shift, so lucky for you, right? Uh mostly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even tried to get into his office. Now, as far as we know, that should be impossible. That restaurant should be the safest place in the world. So, while our engineers don't have an explanation for this, the working theory is that ... robots have never been given an appropriate "night mode". So, when it is quiet, they think they are in the wrong room, so they try to find out where people are, and in this case, this is their office. So our temporary solution is as follows: there is a music box on the prize counter, and it is ready to be remotely. Then, from time to time, switch to the Prize Counter video feed and leave it for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to affect all animatronics, but it does ... one of them. - clears the throat. - Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution. You see, there may be a minor system failure, something about robots seeing you as an exoskeleton without your clothes on, and wanting to put you in a suit, so, hey, we gave you an empty Freddy Fazbear guy, problem solved! You can put it on at any time and leave it on for as long as you like. Eventually, anything that comes in, will come out. Another thing worth mentioning is the modern design of the building. You may have noticed that there are no doors for you to close, heh. But hey, you have a light! And even if your flashlight runs out of power, the building cannot. So, don't worry about the place getting dark. Well, I think this is it. You should be golden. Check the lights, put Freddy's head on if you need to, keep the music box rolled up, unsightly. Have a good night and I'll talk to you tomorrow. - The call ends.

It is three in the morning and from so much information received the most important seems to be about the music box. You access the computer on your desk that gives access to the surveillance cameras. (A: I won't call it a tablet just because it is 198X)

You do not delay in finding the correct view and realize that the string of the music box is close to running out. Without thinking twice you quickly wind it up to 100%.

When it finishes, a strange sound starts coming from the corridor in front of him. You turn on the flashlight on your table and see nothing. Still wondering, you go back to searching all the rooms and find one of the Toy's.

More specifically Toy Bonnie, with his guitar in hand. He's looking at the camera as if he's looking you in the eye. His cold and bloody gaze causes a feeling of fear that covers you as you go back to searching the pizzeria.

You effort paid off because now Toy Chica has also disappeared. Before you start looking for it, a warning light appears on the monitor. A red triangle right on the music box camera. When you access it, you see that the rope is about to end and you do not delay to wind it up.

A sound of movement begins to come from one of the ducts beside it. When you turn on the light you see Toy Chica who is no longer with his beak, and is crawling towards you.

Fearing an attack, you start looking for something to defend yourself and miraculously you remember Freddy's head behind your chair. You grab it with everything and then put it on.

When you finish putting it on, a static-like sound fills your ears. But as surprising as it started the sound disappears. When you look the duct, there is nothing inside it.

A bell-like noise starts ringing and when you look at your watch it is six o'clock in the morning. Trying to find out where the Toy's are, you go back to the computer, but strangely it hung up on its own.

Fearing it was some kind of trap, you decide to stay in the room until someone arrives. Which doesn't take long to happen. John one of the employees who was introduced to him earlier appears giving the green security signal to leave the pizzeria.

Time Skip

Another night begins. You didn't say anything about what happened the night before, because you thought it might just be a Toy's malfunction. Shortly after midnight the phone rings and you decide to answer:

\- Ah ... hello, hello! Uh, you see, I said the first night wouldn't be a problem. You are natural! Uh, about now, I'm sure you noticed the old models sitting in the back room. Uh, they're from the old place. We just use them for parts now. The initial idea was to repair them ... uh, they tried to refit them with newer technology, but they were so ugly, you know? The smell ... uh, so the company decided to go in a new direction and make them child friendly. Uh, these old men shouldn't be able to walk around, but if they do, Freddy's head trick should work against them too, so whatever. Uh ... heh ... I love these old characters. Have you seen Foxy the pirate? Oh, wait, wait ... oh yes, Foxy. Uh, hey listen, this was always a little flustered, uh ... I'm not sure that Freddy's head trick works against Foxy, uh. If for some reason he gets activated at night and sees you standing at the end of the hall, just wink at him with your flashlight now and then. These old models are always disoriented by bright lights. It should cause a system restart, or something. Uh, by the way, you can try this trick in any room where you have something undesirable. This can keep them in place for a few seconds. (That failure) must happen on some new models as well.  
One more thing - don't forget the music box. I'll be honest, I never liked this puppet. I was always ... thinking, and can go anywhere ... I don't think Freddy's mask can fool you, so don't forget the music box.  
Anyway, I'm sure it won't be a problem. Uh, have a good night, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

You stared at the cameras while listening, it didn't take long to see the Toy's moving around. Toy Bonnie is in that same room as before, but there is no sign of Toy Chica.

Before looking for her, you give string the music box so that it doesn't end at a time like this. When finished sounds come back, they are the same as the previous night.

You turn on your flashlight and point to the corridor where you end up revealing where Toy Chica is. Standing and staring at you with an indescribable look, you remember the tip you received just over an hour ago.

Turning the flashlight on and off several times Toy Chica seems to have disappeared. Calmer by making sure there is nothing in the ducts, you go back to the computer, the music box has half the string.

Taking advantage of the fact that there is no movement you start to search the other cameras and soon you see that one of the Toy's, what you know by Toy Foxy is now in the middle of the main hall and somehow, it looks like put herself from the ceiling.

Without believing on that, you go back to looking for the Toy that disappeared a while ago. It does not take long to appear and is inside the ventilation duct on your right. At the same time the music box warning reappears.

Knowing which of the two is a priority for you, right after the rope and as soon as it ends, you grab that Freddy's head violently. Once again that static sound sounds, and unlike Toy Chica, Toy Bonnie is right in front of you, being able to see it with the holes in the mask.

Fear covers you body and soul while you are paralyzed because it is so close. Being able to catch you in less than a second. For no apparent reason the lights start to flash and after an unexplained blackout Toy Bonnie disappeared.

Fearing that more may arrive without warning, you build a defense strategy. You decide to focus only on the ducts and the music box camera.

The plan worked, but it is still 3:47 in the morning, there is still a long way to go for tonight. Your flashlight still has a lot of battery, but the relief of that doesn't last long because the sound of footsteps reaches your ears.

It seems to be coming from the other side of the pizzeria, but there is nothing on the cameras pointing to it. The sound of footsteps is now faster than ever, you will soon switch on your flashlight.

In doing so an unbelievable scene is taking place. Foxy running in a very strange way and he appears to be totally out of control.

Before theorizing his surprising appearance, Foxy flew to you and while it is in the air, it seems to produce the loudest scream in the world. With his mouth open he hits you hard, making you fall hard on the floor.

With your eyes closed because of his body, all you know now is that you are about to be killed by Foxy. Precisely the one that you most admired in childhood.

Upon opening his eyes to spy on his vision, he shows the animatronic with the look of a predator that caught its prey:

\- Please don't kill me !! I'm too young for that. - You plead trying to save yourself anyway, but you seem to have done nothing with the tallest in front of you. - My brother would miss me a lot he adores you a lot and that's why I'm here, and I love too Foxy.

For a second nothing changed in the animatronic, and without any hope of getting out alive, you close your eyes again and say goodbye to your family mentally.

\- A-open your eyes, f-fearful. - You hear from an unknown source and when you do what you heard Foxy is standing looking at you. - I-I don't I'm gonna kill you any more.

\- Wow, but ... - You decide not to question, so as not to give a reason for him not to change his mind. - W-well thank you.

\- I couldn’t d-d-do this with my two fans. - Even with a glitch in the voice it is still possible to understand.

\- I will bring you here to see you as thanks. - You says smiling as you composes himself, but before you can go to a corner of the room. Foxy's metallic hand grips you tightly. - Huh?

\- Do you really think it's just that, so you can just get rid of fr-fr from my att-t-ack? - He says in a more dominant way. - I did you a favor and now you will return it.

\- What else do you want besides that? - You Question confused and he looks at you with a smile that you will soon understand. - Not you...

\- That same boy is good not to make noise so as not to call others who think you are dead. - The smile increases even more as you speak and your glitch mysteriously disappears.

You are reluctant about what to do, and Foxy seems to be out of patience for that. He moves towards you, and almost as fast as he did previously he removes your shirt exposing your chest that was had some muscles.

\- Well, well, we see that someone here likes to be strong. - He spoke with a perverted face which makes you blush. - But they don't even compare to mine, look at that. - Somehow he made his "fur" smaller by revealing his pectoral that looked like it was made by a god.

The fox stares at you already saying what he wanted and you approach and start playing where you are most curious, Your chest, which showed how strong the fox is. Trying to get it over with at once you remember the moments you touched and try to apply it to him:

\- Ohh boy ... just like that ... - He says between moans and eyes closed. You quickly accelerate to increase his pleasure. - I got sick of it, now get down.

\- Wh— He pushes you to your knees. The fox soon starts to fiddle with his "pants" and in doing so it is possible to see part of his limb. -...

\- Will you do it your way or mine? - You decide to respond in another way by starting to lick the member's glans. - Like that....

The fox then positions it in your mouth and makes you swallow until there is no space left in your mouth. You don't even have time to recover from the air block, when Foxy is already making you go back and forth with your hand on your head.

His tongue ends up scraping the fox's limb, which makes the fox moan even more. You look at him and he doesn't seem to be able to take it anymore. Trying to get rid of his limb, the fox makes you lie on the floor without taking the limb out of you and makes a quick up and down movement.

A last moan comes out of his mouth and then he starts to came inside of you. Fearing that you will suffocate you start to swallow everything as soon as you feel the liquid in your mouth. When finished, the fox removes his member in his mouth and immediately afterwards he sits on the chair staring at you with that same look from before.

Surprised that he is still not satisfied, you are reluctant for a moment which ends his patience. Enraged he removes his pants and starts to brush his member against yours. The simple touch makes your member stiffen instantly.

The fox lifts you up while walking back to the chair he makes you sit on your lap. You feel his cock between your legs close to penetrating you. The redhead catches your eye with the hook and when you go to look at him he takes two fingers to your mouth.

You quickly lick them until they are as wet as possible. After finishing, he removes his last piece of clothing and begins to make a quick movement at his entrance.

His moans make the redhead make a scissor motion trying to get space. Foxy barely finishes and makes you sit on his limb. Now you can know how thick and long it is, a good part of it already makes you moan much louder and when you look down you realize that not even half had entered.

The fox takes advantage and makes you go up and down at his speed. Mercilessly and in a hurry you start bouncing on it hard. Foxy starts to moan next to you and your moans sound like music to him because the pain has almost been extinguished.

You hold on to his shoulders and the fox reciprocates by holding on to his waist, he notices your member and begins a slow masturbation. Despite the metal hands, that doesn't take away from the fact that he's good at it.

Foxy seems to want to go faster, he grabs you and makes you lie on your back on the table. Then he opens his legs and penetrates you again. Giving more and more violent bombs he soon looks at you with that same look.

You feel like you're going to cum too, and you start moving your member next to Foxy who didn't let go. One last stroke and the redhead puts his entire member, at the same time you start to cum, which does not take long to happen to the fox. Your liquid makes you two wet.

You breathe fast trying to catch your breath and Foxy slowly pulls your member out of your mouth and leaves you sticking with your sperm.

\- Boy, I didn't expect you to be so good in sex, now I'm going to want it every day. - You look at him surprised and indignant. - Okay ... I make sure the others don't show up anymore.

\- O-ok, but don't take it too hard next time. - You says with you face all red.

The clock announces 6 am, Foxy soon leaves and you look at him wondering how he could be so hot, at the same time you smile delighted and ... He seems to have noticed this because before he disappears from his vision he looks at you with a cute look.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have suggestions feel free to tell in the comments.


End file.
